Taylor Swift
thumb|350px Taylor Swift ist eine US-amerikanische Country-Pop-Sängerin und Songschreiberin, Musikproduzentin, Schauspielerin und mehrfache Grammy-Preisträgerin. Sie wurde als Tochter von Hausfrau Andrea und Aktienhändler Scott Swift geboren. Sie hat einen jüngeren Bruder namens Austin. Ihre Großmutter war eine professionelle Opern-Sängerin; Swift interessierte sich mehr für Country-Musik von Künstlern wie LeAnn Rimes, Patsy Cline, Dolly Parton, Dixie Chicks und Shania Twain. Karriere Im Alter von zehn Jahren begann sie an Karaoke-Wettbewerben teilzunehmen und bei Festivals und Messen als Sängerin aufzutreten. Dafür schrieb sie bereits eigene Songs. Mit elf Jahren versuchte sie in Nashville bei verschiedenen Plattenlabels einen Vertrag zu erhalten. Mit 14 Jahren wurde sie bei einem Auftritt im Bluebird Café von Scott Borchetta entdeckt, der sie für sein neues Plattenlabel Big Machine Records verpflichtete. Im gleichen Jahr zog die Familie nach Hendersonville in Tennessee. 2006 veröffentlichte Swift ihre Debütsingle "Tim McGraw", mit der sie Platz 6 in den US-Country-Charts erreichte. Ihr Debütalbum "Taylor Swift" wurde am 24. Oktober 2006 veröffentlicht und konnte auf Platz 5 in den Billboard-200-Charts klettern. Alle Lieder auf diesem Album schrieb sie entweder selbst oder sie wurden von ihr mitverfasst. Im November 2008 veröffentlichte sie ihr zweites Album "Fearless", das die Album-Hitparade mit Unterbrechungen elf Wochen lang anführte. Kein anderes Album seit dem Jahr 2000 konnte diesen Spitzenplatz länger behaupten, und es war das meistverkaufte Album des Jahres 2009 in den Vereinigten Staaten. Ihr drittes Album "Speak Now", das im Oktober 2010 in den USA veröffentlicht wurde, verkaufte sich innerhalb der ersten Woche mehr als eine Million Mal. Die 14 Lieder des Albums entstanden in Arkansas, New York City, Boston und Nashville und wurden ausschließlich von ihr selbst geschrieben. Als Co-Produzent trat Nathan Chapman auf, der bereits an den ersten beiden Alben mitwirkte. Die erste Singleauskopplung des Albums ist "Mine". Im Oktober 2012 folgte ihr viertes Album "Red". Die 16 Songs wurden in Nashville, Los Angeles, Nord Hollywood, Santa Monica und Stockholm aufgenommen und wurde in den ersten zwei Wochen mehr als 1,5 Millionen Mal verkauft. Die erste Single ist "We are never ever getting back together", die zweite heißt "Begin Again". Der Name der darauffolgenden Single ist "I Knew You Were Trouble". Danach erscheint "22" und als letzte Single kommt das Duett "Everything Has Changed" mit ihrem besten Freund Ed Sheeran auf den Markt. Wieder erhielt sie viele Awards für das Album und ging auf eine erfolgreiche Tour. Außerdem durfte sie zwei der Lieder auf der Victoria's Secret Fashion Show performen. Ihr fünftes Album "1989", benannt nach ihrem Geburtsjahr, erschien im Oktober 2014. Innerhalb der Ersten Woche wurde es mehr als 1,2 Millionen Mal verkauft. Sie hat alle 19 Songs selbst geschrieben. Die erste Single ist "Shake it off", die zweite heißt "Blank Space". "Style" ist die dritte Single. Die darauffolgende Single "Bad Blood" ist eine Kooperation mit Kendrick Lamar und in dem Musikvideo sind viele von Taylors engsten Freunden zu sehen, zum Beispiel ihre besten Freundinnen Selena Gomez und Karlie Kloss. Unter anderem kann man aber auch Stars wie Lily Alridge, Zendaya, Hayley Williams, Cara Delevigne, Cindy Crawford, Jessica Alba,... entdecken. "Wildest Dreams" und "Out of the Woods" sind die beiden neuesten Singles. Mit diesem Album hat Taylor zahlreiche Awards gewonnen, unter anderem auch den "Album of the Year" Grammy. Ihre "1989 World Tour" war auch ein großer Erfolg. Außerdem durfte sie erneut zwei Lieder auf der Victoria's Secret Fashion Show performen. Liebesleben Taylor ist dafür bekannt ihre Trennungen in ihren Songs zu verarbeiten. Als Taylor das erste Mal in der Musikszene auftrat, sang sie von einem Freund namens Drew und fragte wieso er an einem anderen Mädchen interessiert wäre, wenn sie doch genau vor ihm stünde. Danach bewegte sie sich schnell in den Kreis der Promis und war schlau genug keine Namen mehr in den Liedern zu nennen. thumb|170px|Taylor und Joe 2008 gab es Gerüchte, dass sie mit niemand anderem, als Joe Jonas ausgehen würde. Schlussendlich verließ er sie für Camilla Bell und sie gab zu, den Song "Forever & Always" über die Beziehung der beiden geschrieben zu haben. thumb|left|170px|Taylor und Taylor Nach Joe hatte Taylor eine kurze Beziehung mit Lucas Till, der die männliche Hauptrolle im Musikvideo ihres Songs "You Belong With Me" spielte. Doch dieses Verhältnis wurde erst dann bekannt, als es auch schon wieder vorbei war und Taylor begann, mit ihren Namenspartner Taylor Lautner auszugehen. Sie traf ihn im Sommer 2009 und die beiden gaben nie zu, zusammen zu sein, wurden aber doch oft beim Händchenhalten erwischt. Im Dezember des gleichen Jahres war dann auch schon wieder alles vorbei. thumb|170px|Taylor und Jake Den größten Anklang in der Presse fand ihre Beziehungs zu Jake Gyllenhaal im Jahre 2010. Die Romanze war aber von kurzer Lebensdauer und keiner der Beiden sprach mit der Presse darüber. Obwohl sie sich am Ende des Jahres trennten, wurden sie im Frühjahr 2011 noch ein paar Male zusammen gesehen. thumb|left|170px|Taylor und Conor Ihr darauffolgender Partner heißt Thomas Odell und ist 22 Jahre alt. Zuvor trennte sie sich von dem 18-jährigen Conor Kennedy, in den sie sich während eines Sommerkurses verliebt hatte. Mittlerweile sind die beiden wieder getrennt. Derzeit ist Taylor Swift mit dem DJ Calvin Harris liiert. Style thumb|150px thumb|left|150pxIhre Outfits bestanden früher noch aus asymmetrischen Kleidern und Cowboy-Boots. Nun zieht sie auch wunderschöne Abendkleider und sexy Kleidchen an. Sie liebt Pailletten und Strass. Ihre Boots hat sie mittlerweile gegen Stilettos eingetauscht. Nur noch die einen oder anderen Accessoires verraten ihre Country Wurzel.